


Милли пишет письма

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, мнимая проза
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: …и ждет ответа
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 2





	Милли пишет письма

**Author's Note:**

> постканон манги неопределенной хронологии, Николас уполз.

Милли пишет письма и ждет ответа. На календаре — полчаса до лета, завтра солнца станут немного злее, ну а ночи — чуточку холоднее.  
Милли пишет письма и просто верит — в буквы больше, чем в Бога, и нет потери, все дороги когда-то приводят к дому, и светлеет вдали горизонта кромка.  
Милли пишет письма и шлет вдогонку своим прежним письмам, бумаге тонкой доверяя радости и печали.  
И однажды Николас отвечает.  
Без конверта, мятой, в песке, запиской:  
«Буду скоро.  
Николас.  
Чур, без визга».


End file.
